


Impromptu by Kat8cha

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic by Impromptu by Kat8cha.They're not young anymore and they know what they want.





	Impromptu by Kat8cha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impromptu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398793) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Impromptu

 **Author** : **Kat8cha**

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairings** : Kida/Anri/Mikado

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : They're not young anymore and they know what they want.

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/855246.html)

 **Length** 0:07:24

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Impromptu%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3) 


End file.
